User blog:Majora Moon/Quasi's Top 10 Favorite Characters
I have decided to scrap my top 10 Females list in favor of a Top 10 Favorite Characters list. I will be updating this overtime, with a detailed explination on these. So sit back, and let a 23 year old man talk about his favorite characters. 10. Deadpool (Marvel) If I had to pick my favorite Marvel character, I have to go with Deadpool. I love the story behind this guy, and I am a huge fan of meta-humor and fourth wall gags. Deadpool's main gag is "you can't kill me, lol!" But what is the main thing that gets him on this list. Well, for the most part, characters who exist just to 'be funny' are usually some of the worst and most obnoxious characters there are, due to the lack of depth. However Deadpool is one of the few exceptions to this rule. Almost everything he says is a great gag, and how he is fully aware of the world he is in. Plus, much like Spider-Gwen is to Spider-Man, he has his own Gwen Stacy counterpart, who while similar, also manages to take the idea in a differant direction and have a differant feel to her. Due to this, Deadpool does not really feel like he has a rip off, even though one could say he is alot like Deathstroke, he has alot to set him apart. 9. Zuko (Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra) Character development is a major thing that can help put a character on this list, and when it comes to Avatar the Last Airbender and Legend of Korra, none are better done that the prince himself Zuko. Originally a villain seeking to capture the Avatar so he can return home so his father can restore him honor, Zuko began to question his nation and their ambitions. The Fire Nation's plan to take over the world to spread their glory was not working for him, and after time, seeing the Earth Kingdom and the Gaang, he began to have a change of heart. Confronting both his sister and his father, he betrayed his nation, knowing that they had lost their way. He then joined the Avatar on his quest and helped restore balance to the world. The reason Zuko works so well is because how gradual and belevable his development is. Zuko, initilly cares about nothing but restoring his honor, after having lost it by challanging a general of his notion, beliving them to be wrong. But as time went on and he became a fugitive from his nation, Zuko began to see the world, and see that the people lived in fear of the fire nation. After a brief relaps, Zuko decided to do what he truly belived was the right thing to do. He realized that his honor was something only he could restore himself, and that he truly lost it when he betrayed his uncle. To me Zuko is the most well developed character in the Avatar franchise, with Korra coming in second, and a perfect example of how to do an 'edgy rival' correctly without making them an annoying emo edgelord (looking at you Shadow and Sasuke) 8. Miles Edgeworth (Ace Attourny) When making this list, I knew right from the start that Miles Edgeworth would be ranking on it. Why is that? Simple, not only am I a huge fan of the Ace Attourney series, I have to say my favorite character is Miles Edgeworth. But why? What makes him the single best thing in the series? Simple, his character development, and his personality. At the start, Edgeworth is a smug asshole, who only cares about getting all defendants found guilty, no matter what. This is due to the influase of Mandred von Karma, who raised him after killing his father, and causing Edgeworth to believe himself the killer. But after being helped by Phoenix, he decided to travel the world to try and figure out what it TRULY meant to be a prosicutor. In the ned he returned and continued to be a valuable ally to right. His snarky uptight personality allows for alot of good humor, when matched up with Phoenix's own goofy 'oh crap, what do I do next' personality. Due to this it makes Edgeworth a very well-developed and humorous character who adds alot to the series. 7. Lillie (Pokemon) Lillie is my favorite Pokemon character hands down. I love her personality, I love her design, and I especilly love her character arc. As the daughter of Lusamine, Lillie was part of a normal and happy family until their father disappeared into an Ultra Wormhole. After that, her mother became obsessed with the Ultra Beasts. It was here Lusamine became insane and cruel, even treating her own children as nothing more than objects, in a twisted take on the concept of a mother's love. Eventually deciding to take Cosmog, one of the Pokemon that Lusamine needed for her research of the Ultra Wormholes, Lillie ran off. Lillie is initilly a timid and shy individual, but as time goes on as you help her more and more she develops a backbone of her own, inspired by the player's character and their bravery. To me, this works really well. Unlike instances such as Blue or Giovanni where the player causing them to change feel forced. Heck the later of which which was just faking it. Lillie feels like a natural progession, due to the gradual nature of her change. Still retaining her friendly personality, Lillie eventually gets up the nerve to stand up to her mother, and even decideds to become a trainer herself. One of thie biggest problems I have had witht he previous generations is that it seemed like the player's character had little to no effect to those around them. With Lillie on the other hand, she becomes inspired be the bravery and heroism of the player. She wants to become more like the, and experiance the bond with Pokemon that only a trainer can really feel. To me Lillie is the most well-developed character in the canon of the games. 6. Yang Xiao Long (RWBY) What is it about Yang that makes her such a fun and engaging character? Is it her brutality, is it her humor, or is it her surprising amount of wisdom? Well, I think it's a combination of all of this and more. Yang Xiao Long is the older half-sister of Ruby Rose. The bond between them when they have a scene together is genuine, and often well written leading to a believable bond, just as she has with the rest of her team and friends. Yang is easily a character who could have sucked. Look at characters like Doomsday and Broly. They are annoying, poorly written characters, who lack any personality or depth. Instead I consider Yang more like Hulk, another character who has a surprisng amount of depth. After an attempt to learn about her real mother resulted in nearly getting Ruby killed, Yang surpisingly gained a wisdom, that helps make her seperite from other raging tomboyish characters, that in turn makes her more unique and memorable. Yes, characters like Videl or Buttercup (Classic version. The reboot version is an asshole) are other great memorable ones, but Yang is much more special. She loves to tell jokes, especilly puns, and despite her falling under the label of a raging angry brute, Yang, as I said before is surprisingly wise, and has even passed on some of that wisdom to others, most notibly when she passed on the wisdom she got in her quest to find her mother, and told Blake to not let her obsession with stopping the White Fang consume her. Plus, there is her arc in volume 4. After having her her arm choped off by Adam in the end of Volume 3, Yang has become traumatized and suffered from Post Tramatic Stress Disorder. She lost alot of who she was, and needed to take time to recover, so she could be the joke-loving brawler she once was, but this time, a much stronger fighter, now knowing that every single time she had ever fought before, she was reckless, and as a result lost her arm, causing Blake to abandon them as she (Blake) believed it was HER (Blake) fault, rather than due to Yang's reckless nature. I already liked Tomboyish girls, but Yang is a shining example of being more than just the basics of one. She is not just a mindless destruction machine, like Doomsday or Broly. She is a well fleshed-out, and lovable individual, who manages to on the surface seem basic, but as her layers are peeled back, show she is much more complex than one would assume. 5. Peridot (Steven Universe) Ignoring how obnoxious a fanbase can be really helps when it comes to masterpieces like Steven Universe. Gripping stories, depth-filled characters, and mature themes, Steven Universe is a show I would rank as one of Cartoon Network's best. Yes, beating almost every of their of Cartoon Cartoons, except Samurai Jack. (So yes, I am saying it's better than Power Puff Girls, KND, Dexter's Lab, and those other shows....combined). But what show would be complete without a memorable and lovable cast of characters, the best of which has got to be Peridot. Where to begin with when it comes to Peri? Well, let's start with how she has one of the most well done redemption arcs I have ever seen. Peri started out as a villain, until she became trapped on Earth, worried about the Cluster emerging from the planet, Peri formed an alliance with the crystal gems and worked together with them to make a drill to go destroy the cluster. The reason her redemption works so well, is because of context and execution. Originally helping them just to save her own hide, Peridot a chance to experiance Earth for herself, seeing it for herself what her enemie had been fighting for, and quickly began to love the planet, and even betrayed Homeworld by refusing orders from Yellow Diamond. Now a fugitive, Peri lives on Earth as a member of the Crystal Gems. So she already has her already finished character arc, but there is still her arc about learning about Earth, which has been hilarious. Peridot's personality is like that of a fun little kid, reminding me of other such lovable characters like Ruby Rose or Usagi Tsukino. However, just how goofy Peridot is and how her ego is, make for tons of good humor, and character moments, especilly with Lapis. The great and lovable Peridot, you are indeed! 4. Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon) Yep, the main character of my favorite show is only number four on this list. Where to begin with her? Well, let's start with her personality. She is a ditzy and clumsy crybaby, who found herself having to fight monsters and defend the universe. I reason this works so well, is that Usagi is such a believable character. She may be 14, but she is a bit immature for her age, but in the best way possible. Much like Ruby Rose, alot of the appeal for Usagi comes from her personality and just how much fun she is to watch, due to her cheerful and upbeat demenor. Plus as the series continues, she matures into more of a young woman, still retaining her lovable personality, but in a much more mature way, in a gradual pace that adds alot of depth to her character, as her development was not just, one episode she learned a lesson. No, her development takes place over the three years the events of the story take place in, causing her development to be belivable as she began to grow up. That is one of my favorite things about Sailor Moon. The believable and gradual development of the characters. 3. Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z/Super) Oh boy this is going to be a long one, so strap yourselves in. Vegeta is hands down the single greatest reformed villain in the history of fiction, and is so for a large number of reasons. But I want to talk about this character from beginning to end, because, no matter what I do, I will never be able to do a character as complex as Vegeta justice, but I sure am going to try my best. Vegeta is the Prince of All Saiyans, and one of the last surviving members of his warrior race, Vegeta starts off as a merciless, sadistic asshole, who is a constant asshole to everyone around him. But why does this work unlike characters like Sasuke, Shadow, or Batfleck? Simple. Vegeta's character arc is one of redemption, and not until the Buu Saga, and the very END of it mind you do we truly see Vegeta as a 'good' person. Much like Goku, Vegeta's actions are largely selfish and singleminded, though with MUCH less care for the world and others than Goku does...though that seems to have switched around in Super. Starting in the Saiyan Saga, Vegeta proved himself to be a massive seemingly invincible force. As he commanded Nappa, who killed 5 characters in the span of 4 episodes, one would think it would be impossible to beat Vegeta, but thanks to perserverance, willpower, and sheer dumb luck, and the work of every remaining fighter on the battlefield, Vegeta is barely defeated in one of the best fights in the series. Then in the Freeza Saga and the Cell Saga, Vegeta continues to be the same, selfish ass he was, but is written in a way that makes it work. He is often beaten up by other characters and strait up humiliated by other, stronger characters like Freeza, 18, and Cell. This allows for his asshole behaviour to lead to good cathartic moments, since he gets punishment for his actions. Vegeta's obsession with beating Goku is also one of the most, if not THE most engaging rivalry in fiction. Vegeta always tries and tries to become stonger, but no matter what he does he is always outclassed by Goku. After Goku sacrifices himself to save the world from Cell, we see Vegeta much more subdued and almost domesticated. Now focused on just getting stronger from training, rather than beating his now dead rival. But when Goku comes back for a single day to fight in the Tenkaichi tournoment, Vegeta's feelings of rage and infiriority coming back, which leads him to making the worst decision of his life. By pretty much making a deal with the devil, he gets a massive power boost, but at the cost of the humanity he had gained over the years. Unlike characters like Ariel, I feel this example of making a deal with someone the character knew was eveil works very well. It feels very in-line with his character, and he even manages to do something that is ACTUALLY selfless to make up for it later. After his and Goku's fight causes Buu to be released, Vegeta knocks out Goku and goes to face Buu alone. He then uses the power up he made such a horrible decision for to blow himself up in an attempt to kill Buu. In one of the ost heartbreaking scenes, we see him say goodbye to Bulma, Trunks, and even Goku before doing his act of true selflessness. This is why I can forgive Vegeta for his deal, unlike Ariel. What Vegeta did to make up for his actions felt like genuine regret and care for those he has realized that he cared for. I actually felt emotion seeing Vegeta sacrifice himself against Buu. Then when his is eventually brought back, he truly shows that while he is still the same proud warrior, but much less selfish, and more willing to show his respect and care for others. It is only HERE that we finally se Vegeta as a good person. At the END of Z. This could have been a perfect point to end the character, but they have managed to find ways to keep improving and show how much he has grown. In Battle of Gods and Super. This easily cemented Vegeta as the best, most complex, and well developed character in the franchise. From openly humiliating himself to save the planet he has finally accepted as his home, to his mentor-like relationship with Cabba, and even helping the kid become a Super Saiyan. Even in the Tournoment of Power, and the events leading up to it, Vegeta shows himself as a shining example again. From how he is looking forward to the birth of his daughter, and willing to stay by his wife's side until it finally happens, even passing up a chance for a good fight in the meantime if it meant missing out on his little girl's birth. THen in the tournoment of Power, he has managed to just show off so much of his power and even showing respect to Master Roshi of all people. Roshi! Overall, Vegeta is the most well written and complex character Dragon Ball has ever known. You may always be number two to Goku in terms of your rivalry, but as a character, it is YOU who will always be number one. 2. Elsa (Frozen) Oh, boy I have alot to explain on this one. Not as much as Vegeta, but why I love Elsa enough to call her my second favorite character of all time. Well, let's start from the start. After accidently using her powers to put a curse on her sister, she had to be seperated from her to make sure it never happened again. She also tried to prevent herself from feeling any emotion, as her powers were tied to said emotions, and the more she feared that she would hurt someone again, the more her powers grew out of control. The reason I can feel bad for her, unlike characters like Sauske, is because she is not just putting aside emotions, to just.....do it. She is trying to keep her emotions in check to keep her powers under control. This makes alot of sense to me. I can understand what she is going though and is trying her best to keep said problem under control. Why does this work unlike other series that try and wring out similar emotion? Simple. Her emotion feels natural, and the reveal of how love is the key to controling her powers felt natural. For years, all she knew was fear, which is a cold or negative emotion. While love is a warm or positive emotion. Due to the years of fear is what caused her powers to spiral out of control, unlike when she was happy as a kid, which allows for a good hint as to the solution. She subverts eveything I dislike about Disney Princesses. Elsa grows as a character, has a personality and depth, and most of all is actually engaging. Plus her dislike of 'love at first sight' is also a plus 1. Blake Belladonna (RWBY) Blake is my favorite character in all of fiction, and in a very close competition with Elsa. However, I had to pick Blake for one reason. Her backstory, and interations with others. A major reason Blake is such a good character is because she subverts alot of they stereotypes that brooding emo characters fall under. The stuff that makes me hate sharacters like Shadow or Sasuke, I feel that Blake is what they should have been, because she has a little thing called emotions. She cares for others, such as her friends and family, and even has her own fun goofy side, thanks to her cat-like traits. This helps make her much more complex than any other emo in fiction....combined. On top of that Blake's backstory helps make her very engaging. She used to be a member of the White Fang, who used to be a non-violant group of protestors trying to get equality for the Faunus race. She left after the group became terrorists, and now seeks to fight for equality in her own way. Another thing about Blake that makes me really like her arc in Volume 4. We learn how she castized her parents for leaving the White Fang, back when she still believed in their cause. Her emotion and breakdown when apologizing to her dad is one of the most sincere scenes in the series, and among my favorites. On top of that there is her interactions with other character like Blake. How genuine their bond and care for eachother, the reason people ship them is because of this strong bond, and how genuine it is. In addition is a genuine regression. You see part of her arc in volumes 1-3 was to learn how to open herself up to others, and at the end of volme 3, after Adam chops off Yang's arm, Blake blames herself knowing Yang only got hurt because she (Yang) was trying to help her (Blake). Due to this she does not want to see another close friend get hurt, and has run away, home to Managerie to try and figure out her life. This is a major factor in what got Blake the top spot on this list. She had finally opened herself up to others, and when she actually let her guard down, one of the people she let in got hurt, and by someone from her past at that. Blake is driven by guilt over what happened to Yang. Unfortunitly for her Sun followed, and she had to experiance ANOTHER friend get injured trying to protect her, and I love how Sun calls her out that it's not completly selfless that she ran away as a way to trying to avoid getting others hurt. Next, we get to how inspiring she is. She is not going to stand by and let Adam and the White Fang attack haven acadamy and kill humanity. She is right, there are good and bad humans, just like there are good and bad Faunus. Plus, how she was quick to forgive Ilia, while very rushed, felt very natural. A big part of what made Volume 5 episode 10 work is the genuine emotion. This is something the show does very well, and here they managed to go above and beyond. To me Blake is a deep, complex character, that subverts everything I hate about emos. Which character do you like the most? Deadpool Zuko Edgeworth Lillie Yang Xiao Long Peridot Usagi Vegeta Elsa Blake Beladonna Category:Blog posts